1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a testing apparatus for testing a display apparatus and a method of testing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a testing apparatus for testing flexibility reliability of a flexible display apparatus and a method of testing the flexible display apparatus using the testing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display apparatuses, e.g., a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display, a plasma display panel, an electrophoretic display, etc., are used to display an image. A flexible display apparatus has been actively developed according to great demands in the market. The flexible display apparatus displays an image not only when the flexible display apparatus is curved, but also when the flexible display apparatus is stretched out again after being curved. Accordingly, flexibility that represents a degree to which the flexible display apparatus is curved, while normally displaying an image, is an important property of the flexible display apparatus.